Lee Dong Hae
Perfil *'Nombre:' 동해 / Dong Hae *'Nombre completo:' 이동해 / Lee Dong Hae *'Nombre chino:' 李东海 / Dōng Hǎi *'Apodos:' Donghae bada, Fish/Pez, Fishy, Pinocchio, Nemo, Donghaek, Dongdong, Dorobbong, Donghyeo, Tiger, Kim Jong Kook, Kim Jong Kook Junior. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Compositor, Actor, Productor, Modelo y Empresario. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeollanam-do, Mokpo, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). ***'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Donghae nació en Mokpo, Jeollanam, Corea del Sur, el 15 de octubre de 1986. Donghae inicialmente deseaba convertirse en un atleta, pero bajo la influencia de su padre, quien alguna vez deseó convertirse en cantante, Donghae decidió entrenarse para convertirse en un cantante. En 2001, Donghae firmó con éxito un contrato con SM Entertainment poco después de que ganara el premio al Mejor aspecto exterior junto a su futuro compañero de banda Sungmin. Según SM Entertainment, Donghae fue puesto a cantar, bailar y a clases de interpretación ese mismo año. Luego fue reclutado para una banda de cinco miembros que se llamaría Smile, junto con su futuro compañero de banda Leeteuk, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente. Pre-Debut En el 2004, Donghae junto con Leeteuk, fueron ubicados en otra banda junto a diez aprendices más. El grupo más tarde llegó a ser conocido como "Super Junior 05", la primera generación de un grupo de música de rotación, Super Junior. En noviembre del 2005, pocos días antes del debut del grupo, Donghae hizo una breve aparición en el panel de Shin Dong-yup's There Is There Isn't de la SBS.En 2000, SM Entertainment tuvo su primer casting en el extranjero en Pekín, China, y descubrió a Han Geng, quien se presentó a la audición junto con otros 3.000 participantes. Ese mismo año, Leeteuk, Yesung y Eunhyuk fueron seleccionados después de audicionar para la compañía en un sistema de casting anual en Seúl. Sungmin y Donghae se volvieron aprendices después de ganar el primer lugar en un concurso patrocinado por SM Entertainment en el 2001. En el 2002, Heechul y Kangin fueron reclutados junto con Kibum, quien fue descubierto en Los Ángeles, California por un agente. Siwonse convirtió en aprendiz después de ser descubierto en el 2003 y Ryeowook en el 2004, quien fue reclutado por la compañía después de ganar una competición de canto en el "Chin Chin Youth Festival" el 2004. Shindong y Kyuhyun, fueron reclutados en el 2005 tras ganar el tercer lugar en "Chin Chin Youth Festival" de ese año. A inicios del 2005, Lee Soo-man anunció que estaba preparando un proyecto de un grupo masculino de doce miembros que debutarían a final de año. Él llamó a este grupo "La puerta para el estrellato en Asia", ya que la mayoría de los miembros fueron escogidos por sus habilidades como actores, modelos y conductores de radio y televisión. Antes de debutar Heechul y Kibum ya habían sido establecidos como actores y la mayoría de los miembros ya habían tenido varias apariciones en televisión y en los medios. Inspirado en el concepto de rotación del grupo femenino japonés Morning Musume, Lee Soo-man dijo que el nuevo grupo también tendría cambios en su formación, con miembros nuevos reemplazando a miembros selectos cada año para mantener al grupo en un constante cambio por gente más joven. Este concepto era completamente nuevo en ese tiempo, en la industria del Kpop. Por un tiempo se rumoreó que el grupo iba a ser llamado O.V.E.R. De cualquier forma, antes de que el grupo tuviera su nombre actual, la compañía se refirió a ellos como juniors, en referencia a las edades jóvenes de los miembros cuando recién se convirtieron en aprendices de la compañía. Después de que los miembros mostraran sus diferentes habilidades en una reunión, la compañía finalmente decidió utilizar el nombre de Super Junior y se convirtieron oficialmente en Super Junior'05, la primera generación de Super Junior. Super Junior 05 hizo su presentación pre-debut en un programa de Mnet el 11 de septiembre del 2005. En este programa, presentaron varios estilos de baile de hip hop. Bailaron "Take It to the Floor" de B2K, además Hankyung, Eunhyuk y Donghae se presentaron juntos bailando "Caught Up" de Usher. Sin embargo, el programa no salió al aire hasta el 16 de mayo del 2006 en un segmento del primer programa documental del grupo, Super Junior Show. Debut Donghae debutó oficialmente como parte de un proyecto de grupo de 12 miembros llamado Super Junior 05 el 6 de noviembre del 2005 en el programa de música "Popular Songs" de la KBS, realizando su primer sencillo llamado "Twins (Knock Out)". El álbum debut SuperJunior05 (Twins) fue lanzado un mes después, el 5 de diciembre del 2005 y debutó en el puesto #3 del MIAK K-pop en su lista mensual de álbumes. En marzo de 2006, SM Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior. Sin embargo, los planes cambiaron cuando la compañía agregó en un decimotercer miembro, Kyuhyun, y la empresa declaró un alto en la formación de las futuras generaciones de Super Junior. El grupo abandonó el sufijo "05" y se convirtió oficialmente acreditado como Super Junior. El nuevo grupo tuvo un gran éxito después de que lanzó su primer sencillo físico "U" en el verano siguiente, que se convirtió en el sencillo más exitoso de Super Junior en las listas de música hasta el lanzamiento de "Sorry Sorry" en marzo de 2009.Super Junior apareció por primera vez en Televisión en SBS Inki Gayo el seis de noviembre del 2005, el grupo interpretó su primer single “Twins (Knock Out)”. Twins y You are the one, aparecieron Online el 11 de noviembre del 2005 como single, pero el álbum completo no salió hasta el 7 de Diciembre del mismo año. En diciembre, Super Junior colaboro con la popular banda TVXQ en un single que cantaron juntos, llamado “Show me yout Love” durante este tiempo, los dos grupos tuvieron una agenda apretada juntos, aparecieron en diferentes shows para promocionar el single. En el año Nuevo, después de que todo lo relacionado con “Show me your love” terminara, Super Junior sacó su segundo single “Miracle”, la versión del single suena diferente al a original pues tiene una parte de Dance Break. Al contrario de las influencias de Rock en Twins, Miracle es una canción de amor con un estilo Bubblegum-pop con tiernas coreografías. Esta fue la segunda canción promocionada de su album. En Mayo 23 del 2006, apareció el nuevo miembro del grupo, Cho KyuHyum, convirtiéndose en el más joven del grupo, los 13 miembros lanzaron su nuevo single llamado “U” con un renovado look más atrevido y de inmediato se colocaron en el número uno de muchos programas de música. En el 23 de Julio Super Junior lanzó su nueva canción “Dancing Out” que apareció en el album de verano de SMTOWN. Super Junior no solamente se dedicó a sus producciones musicales, también su agenda estaba ocupada con los Dramas en los cuales participaron. En 대결! 슈퍼주니어의 자작극 Los chicos de Suju, escribieron, produjeron y actuaron el drama. Los temas de estos dramas fueron muy populares entre los espectadores, las Mini-series se volvieron realmente populares entre los fans. Pero su agenda ocupada se vio interrumpida cuando Hee Chul se fracturó el fémur en un accidente. El grupo tuvo que sobreponerse a la tragedia rápidamente y continuar con su apretada agenda. 2006: En Febrero de 2006, Super Junior'05 comenzó sus presentaciones para “Miracle”, el segundo single promocional para su álbum debut. “Miracle” fue el primer single de un grupo en alcanzar el primer lugar en las listas de música online de Corea del Sur, así como también en Tailandia, recibiendo el interés del mercado internacional. Como las promociones de “Miracle” llegaron a su fin, la SM Entertainment comenzó a seleccionar nuevos miembros para la segunda alineación del proyecto de Super Junior, Super Junior'06. La compañía incluso había preparado una lista de miembros seleccionados para graduarse del grupo. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue sacado y un décimo-tercero fue agregado en Mayo de 2006. El proyecto de alineación fue abandonado desde entonces y el grupo se volvió conocido sólo como “Super Junior” sin el sufijo “05”. El 23 de Mayo de 2006, SM reveló a su décimo-tercer miembro Kyuhyun, quien fue descubierto a través de una competición en 2005. Lanzaron su single “U” en línea para descarga gratuita el 25 de Mayo de 2006 en su sitio web oficial. “U” resultó ser un éxito, habiendo alrededor de 400 mil descargas durante las primeras 5 horas de haber sido lanzado para después llegar al millón, provocando el bloqueo de los servidores. Super Junior M A finales de 2007, Donghae fue puesto en Super Junior-M, una subunidad de Super Junior dedicada a la industria musical deChina. Super Junior-M es el primer grupo de música internacional en la industria de la música China que tiene miembros de ascendencia tanto chino y coreano. Super Junior-Mdebutó en China el 8 de abril de 2008 en la 8 ª Entrega Anual Music Chart Awards, simultáneamente se reveló su primer video musical "U". Esto fue seguido por el lanzamiento del álbum de estudio debut en idioma chino Me en determinadas provincias en China el 23 de abril y 2 de mayo en Taiwán. Solista En el 2010, Donghae compuso la música para "A Short Journey", como homenaje a Kangin quien se encontraba realizando su servicio militar. La canción fue lanzada como parte del álbum repackaged de Bonamana, llamado No Other. Donghae cantó "Dreams Come True" junto a Seohyun de Girls' Generation, tema principal para la octava edición de los "Asia Song Festival" en el 2011. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo digital el 11 de octubre del 2011. El producto de la venta se donó a Unicef para ayudar a los niños en los países africanos Donghae colaboró con Chance de One Way para componer 4 canciones: La canción logo de Strong Heart, "Y" lanzada dentro del 5° álbum Mr. Simple, "I Wanna Love You" canción exclusiva del Super show 3 Tour y lanzada dentro del Super Show 3 Tour Concert Album, y "Oppa Oppa". Así como también colaboró en la creación de la canción logo de ShimShimTamPa Radio. Él colaboró con As One ayudando a escribir la letra de "Only U" que fue lanzada como sencillo digital el 16 de enero del 2012 y en la que él participa como rapero. Donghae & Eunhyuk ''' El 16 de diciembre del 2011, Donghae junto a Eunhyuk lanzaron "Oppa Oppa" como sencillo digital, canción que interpretaron en las fechas del Super Show 4 Tour. La canción también fue lanzada en japonés junto a su video musical el 4 de abril del 2012. El dúo realizó un fanmeeting el 11 de abril del 2012 en Shiiuya-AX, Tokio, para promover su sencillo. El dúo inició sus actividades oficiales como nueva sub unidad el 16 de diciembre del 2011, cuando lanzaron "Oppa oppa '''SM The Perfomance SM Entertainment anunció la formación de un grupo de baile llamado SM The Perfomance y está conformado por Donghae junto a su compañero de banda Eunhyuk, Minho yTaemin de SHINee, Yunho de TVXQ, y Kai y Lay de EXO, para la presentación de "Spectrum" en el SBS Gayo Daejun, ceremonia por fin de año del canal SBS. La canción "Spectrum" es un cover de la canción del mismo nombre de DJ y productor alemán Zedd. El 30 de diciembre del 2012, SM Entertainment lanzó la canción como sencillo digital. Carrera de Actor 2006: Mystery 6 Debut y Key of Heart Donghae hizo su primera aparición como actor en el documental de terror Mystery 6, protagonizado por los miembros de Super Junior y emitido a principios de 2006. El documental se centra en Donghae y su peculiar habilidad de ver y sentir fantasmas. En agosto de 2006, Donghae participó en la versión coreana del video musical "Key of Heart" de BoA donde interpreta el papel de un humano que se convierte en cyborg. 2007:Attack on the Pin-Up Boys El debut oficial de Donghae como actor fue en julio de 2007, con el lanzamiento de la película debut de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys donde Donghae actúa como compañero de clase y amigo cercano de Kim Kibum, un estudiante de secundaria que investiga un misterioso ataque a jóvenes en diversas escuelas secundarias de la ciudad. 2010: It's Okay Daddy Girl En noviembre del 2010, Donghae participó en el drama It's Okay Daddy Girl, donde interpreta a Choi Wook Gi, uno de los tres hermanos de la Familia Choi. 2011: Extravagant Challenge En el 2011, protagonizó el drama taiwanés Extravagant Challenge junto a su compañero de banda Siwon y a la actriz Ivy Chen, siendo éste (drama) una adaptación del mangajaponés "Skip Beat!" creado por Yoshiki Nakamura en el 2002. El 14 de diciembre del 2011, los tres protagonistas asistieron a la conferencia de prensa del drama realizada enTaipéi. 2012: Ms Panda and Mr Hedgehog y I AM En mayo del 2012, Donghae protagoniza el drama Ms Panda and Mr Hedgehog, junto a la actriz Yoon Seung-ah, emitida vía Channel A. El drama es una comedia romántica donde Donghae actúa como Ko Seung-gi, un pastelero malhumorado; mientras que Yoon Seung-ah interpreta a Pan Da Yang, dueña del Café Panda. El drama reunió a Donghae con Choi Jin Hyuk, actor con el que compartió roles en It's Okay Daddy Girl. El primer capítulo se emitió el 18 de agosto del 2012. A mediados del 2012, aparece como parte del elenco de I AM., película biográfica del SM TOWN en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. 2014: God's Quiz Season 4 Un drama sobre el proceso que lleva el rastrear las muertes misteriosas de los médicos de la élite de la Universidad de Corea y desentrañar un misterio relacionado con una enfermedad rara.Su personaje va hacer Han Shi Woo. Dramas *God's Quiz Season 4 (OCN, 2014) *Porcupine And Miss Panda (Channel A, 2012) *Extravagant Challenge/Skip Beat! (GTV, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Stage Youth (CCTV, 2009, cameo) Temas para Dramas *Don't Go - tema para Porcupine And Miss Panda (2012) *Plz Don't - tema para Porcupine And Miss Panda (2012) *This is Love - tema para Extravagant Challenge (2011, junto a Henry) *Just Like Now - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010, junto a Ryeowook) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Ready Action Youth /Segmento: "The Rumor" (2014) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk y Siwon *One Fine Day (MBC, 2014.12.31) - Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) *We got married junto a leeteuk y kang Sora *Super Junior's Foresight (MBC, 2011, Ep. 17) *Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33,41,42,98) *Star Golden Bell Season 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009-2011, Ep. 231,291,362) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 231,236,272) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) - Junto a Siwon y Kibum *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) - Junto a Siwon *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2005) Temas para Programas *Strong Heart Logo Song (Feat. Leeteuk, Shindong y Eunhyuk) - tema para Strong Heart (2010) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Alright" - Super Junior: Devil - Album Especial (2015) *"Don’t Wake Me Up" - Super Junior: Devil - Album Especial (2015) *"Mother" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - 1er Album (2015) *"Growing Pains" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - 1er Album (2015) *"1+1=LOVE" - Super Junior: Super Show 6/Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On Special Edition (2014) *"Shirt" - Super Junior: Mamacita - 7o Album (2014) *"Wonderland" - Donghae & Eunhyuk: Skeleton - 3er Single (2014) *"Still You" - Donghae & Eunhyuk: Still You - Digital Single (2013) *"Only U" - Super Junior: Spy - 6o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Leeteuk" (2012) *"Haru" - Super Junior: Spy - 6o Album Repackaged - "Con Kwon Soon Il" (2012) *"First Love" - Donghae & Eunhyuk: Oppa Oppa - 1er Single (2012) *"Oops!" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong y Eunhyuk" (2011) *"Y" - Super Junior: Mr. Simple - 5o Album (2011) *"A Short Journey" - Super Junior: Bonamana - 4o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Eunhyuk" (2010) *"Beautiful" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album (2009) *"I Am" - Super Junior: Don't Don - 2o Album - "Solo letra, con Leeteuk, Sungmin y Eunhyuk" (2007) Composiciones y Letras para Otros Artistas *"Only U" - As One: Only U - Digital Single - "Solo letra, con Eunhyuk" (2012) Composiciones y Letras para Dramas *"Promise" - Miss Panda & Hedgehog OST - (2012) *"Loving You" - Miss Panda & Hedgehog OST - (2012) *"This is Love" - Extravagant Challenge OST - (2011) *"Just Like Now" - It's Okay, Daddy's Girl OST - (2010) Colaboraciones *W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) *"Dreams Come True" feat. Seohyun (With UNICEF 2011 Asia Song Festival, 2010) *"Happy Bubble" feat. Kyuhyun & Han Ji Min (2009) Vídeos Musicales *"S.E.O.U.L" - Super Junior & Girls' Generation (2009) *"Moving On" - Zhang Li Yin (2009) *"Happy Bubble" - Kyuhyun & Han Ji Min (2009) *"Fireflies" - Ariel Lin (2009) *"Kissing You" - Girls' Generation (2008) *"Key Of Heart" - BoA (2006) Anuncios *12 + Plus Miracle (con Kyuhyun) *Cruz Roja (con Sungmin) *Happy Bubble (con Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min) *Olympus *Heath Hunt *Fino *Timeless *SPAO *LG Premios Curiosidades. * Grupo de Kpop: Super Junior, Super Junior M, SM The Performance . ** Posición: Bailarín Principal, Vocalista y Rapero. ** Sub-Grupos: Super Junior M y Super Junior D&E. * Fanclub: ELFish. * Educación: '''Universidad Myongji. * '''Familia: Madre de Kim Suk Kyang, hermano mayor Lee Dong Hwa, padre fallecido el 08/08/06 * Hobbies: Bailar, ver películas, deportes, Cantando y escuchar los chismes de Heechul. * Lema: "¡No nos pongamos el desprecio de los demás!" * Religión: Cristiano. * Idiomas: Coreano, Chino mandarín (Intermedio), Ingles (intermedio) y Japonés (básico). * Color favorito: Azul y negro. * Mejor Amigo: EunHyuk * Su nombre 동해 (Dong Hae) significa 'Mar del Este' * Sus galletas favoritas: PokaPoka * Cuando Donghae nació, su padre y su hermano estaban jugando al bádminton fuera de su casa. * Antes de pertencer a Super Junior, estuvo en un grupo de 5 personas llamado "Smile" junto a su compañero actual y líder, Leeteuk. * Él es un llorón. * Ama a los niños y los perritos. * No les gustan las películas de terror. * Quiere nombrar a su hijo / hija de Bada. * Donghae le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. * Es el donsaeng consentido de Hee Chul. * Donghae y Yunho de TVXQ son de la misma ciudad. * Le gusta cuando lo llaman príncipe. * El nombre de su mascota es Bada. * Su comida favorita es el kimchi. * Su época del año favorita es Navidad. * Él creo la canción logotipo oficial de Strong Heart. * Le gustan las chicas que luzcan puras. * Lloró cuando se encontró con Kibum después de tiempo. * Lee Donghae tiene un hermano mayor, llamado Lee Dong Hwa * Iba debutar en el 2002, (a los doce años) con Leeteuk pero ese proyecto fracaso. * Su vegetal favorito es la zanahoria. * Él hubiera sido atleta profesional. * A veces su personalidad suele ser muy infantil. * Tiene facilidad de hacer amistades. * Es el único en tener amigas de Latino América. * Sus películas favoritas son Titanic y A Walk To Remember. * Para él sus compañeros de Super Junior lo son todo. * Él está muy contento por ser parte de Super Junior. * Su manager dijo que se parece a un pez cuando muestra su frente. * También ganó el primer lugar en un programa llamado “Mi tipo ideal”. * Donghae quiere una chica que sea buena madre, encantadora, elegante y pensativa. * Hizo un single junto a Eunhyuk llamado 'Oppa Oppa' y el día de su presentación se reveló en teaser de la canción de SuJu "Opera”. * Donghae, que es bastante débil a la hora de dormir, a menudo pierde el sueño por la noche. Sungmin que vive con él se quedaba dormido fácilmente en la cuenta de tres, dejando a Donghae a rodar y girar en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. * Donghae solía jugar en los baños públicos con sus amigos, usando los baños como si fuesen una piscina, donde los ajusshis los regañaban. * Uno de sus sueños es conquistar los Estados Unidos e ir a Disneyland. * Cuando Kibum llegó por primera vez a Corea, Donghae fue el primero de abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida. * Está en el segundo lugar del chico más atractivo del grupo, al igual que es uno de las más populares del grupo también quedando en el segundo lugar. * Donghae tiene la costumbre de morderse los labios. * Le regalo un Ipod a MinHo. * Realmente le tiene miedo a los ronquidos de Shindong. Es casi imposible dormir por la noche, para él. * Puesto que él odia a comer solo, Donghae se sienta a menudo a esperar que los otros miembros terminen de hacer su trabajo para que pueda ir a comer con ellos. * La razón por la cual Donghae odia el rosado es porque casi todo el guardarropa de Sungmin es rosado. * Nunca se quita una pulsera de su mano ya que su madre se la dio. * Kyuhyun dice que la cara de Donghae parece ser sacada de un manga de amor. * Él dice que su corazón es muy blando y piensa mucho. * A menudo olvida ciertas cosas como su celular, casi siempre dice He olvidado mi celular, voy a ir por el. * Si alguien le dice que es bajo, definitivamente va buscar en Internet la forma para crecer y beberá sólo la leche soya. * Si él tiene una novia, le gustaría mostrarle su ciudad natal, Mokpo, y le haría saber le lugar donde se crio. * Cuando era pequeño jugaba con sus amigos, se separaban por equipos y el primer equipo que encontrara al otro pagaba una penitencia. * A él le gusta la sensación de estar protegido, cuidado porque él se siente solo con facilidad, nunca se come solo. Él necesita tener a alguien con quién comer. * Donghae realmente admira a los taxistas y conductores de transporte público. No sólo porque su padre era un conductor de taxi, sino también porque él mismo se sentirá cansado y le duele todo después de conducir durante media hora. * Él no es realmente bueno para buscar cosas en Internet, así que prefiere no buscar y se abstiene de comprar cosas en línea. * Cuando los miembros tienen un nuevo teléfono, no dejan que Donghae lo toque por miedo a que lo rompa. También rompió los portátiles de alguno de los miembros del grupo. * Donghae se alojó en Mokpo después de haber nacido. * La razón por la Donghae quiere ser cantante es porque quiere cumplir el sueño de su padre de ser un cantante, quiere que su padre se siga sintiendo orgulloso así ya haya fallecido. * Cuando Donghae entró por primera vez en el SM como un aprendiz, la persona que sabía su nombre eran dos; Junsu y Eunhyuk. * Una vez en ensayo estaba Junsu, Heechul y Donghae, los cuales se hicieron llamar los Hermanos Ddabbong. * Compartió departamento con Yunho y Heechul en sus días de entrenamiento. * Eunhyuk es su mejor amigo. * Donghae alguna vez tuvo una aversión a skinship lo cual después se volvió un poco tímido. * Su chica ideal debe tener una hermosa clavícula y el pelo hasta el hombro. * Él dijo que él odia celebrar su cumpleaños. Él tenía ganas de que a las 12:00am llegaran todos los miembros para que le dieran sus regalos, pero todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus propias cosas, haciendo que él se sintiera tan triste, así que cada vez se habla de cumpleaños Donghae siempre se queja. * El lugar que le gusta mantener sus ahorros, es en la botella de dispensador de agua. * Durante el 3er año en la escuela primaria, el maestro acuso injustamente Donghae de quitar el libro de asistencia y lo castigó en la oficina del director. * Una vez le prometió a su padre que bajo ninguna circunstancia, no va a beber alcohol. * Quería ser cantante porque veía Boa Kwon que tiene la misma edad, actuando en el escenario y pensó que era una fuente de inspiración. * Se preocupa mucho por sus dongsaengs, cuando Kyuhyun estaba en el hospital, Donghae fue el que más lo visitó. * Los miembros dicen que él es lindo cuando se hace el tonto. * A veces cuenta historias sin sentido para hacer feliz a la gente. * Se ve de corazón frío, pero en realidad tiene un muy buen corazón. * Cuando algunos de sus hyungs se encuentra en un estado de ánimo bajo, el cocina fideos para ellos. * Cuando él bromea con su hyung, él no utilizará lenguaje formal. * A menudo lloraba cuando hablaba por teléfono a sus padres. Ahora está tratando de contener las lágrimas. * Cuando su padre estaba enfermo, se apresuró para verlo. * Cuando recibió su primer premio por primera vez, dijo: "Padre, espero que estés saludable". * Le encanta ver películas, especialmente películas extranjeras como Titanic. * Cuando está con Eunhyuk, él es muy juguetón como un cachorro. * Eunhyuk y Donghae = Eunhae. Pero debido a que tiene miedo de que Siwon se enoje, él creó EunSiHae. * Donghae residía en el cuarto piso de un apartamento pequeño, todos los días después de la escuela, iba a tocar el timbre de la casa de su vecino y salía corriendo, hasta que lo atraparon una vez. * El registro de SM Entertainment dice que gano un premio por mejor selección juvenil. * Dijo que antes de entrar a Super Junior él vivía en una casa donde había muchas cucarachas y para matarlas él tenía que apagar las luces por unos 10 minutos y salían las cucarachas y luego las mataba con las manos y los zapatos. * Le gusta la actuación de Song Hye Kyo mucho, ha visto sus dramas en repetidas ocasiones en la televisión y si Heechul quiere cambiar de canal, Donghae le va a gritar "¡Hey! Kim Heechul! " * Cuando Donghae se sienta por mucho tiempo, sin saberlo, va abrazar su pierna derecha. * Heechul le puso el sobrenombre de "Pinocho". Otro de sus apodos es 동해바다 Donghae Bada (Bada es mar). Fish es porque el manager lo encontraba parecido a un pez cuando mostraba su frente. * Él no entiende por qué cuando firma autógrafos a alguien, esa persona le da las gracias, él siente que es quien debe agradecer, gracias a todos aquellos que aman Super Junior. * Cuando Donghae cumplió 21 años de edad, ya estaba pensando es ser padre y él dijo que va a nombrar a sus hijos "Lee Tian Kong" (Lee nieve) ", "Lee Hai Yang" (Lee Océano), "Lee Yun Duo" (Lee nube). * Se preocupa mucho por Henry, porque cuando Henry se unió a SM él no tenía amigos, igual que él. * No importa lo mucho que coma, no va a ganar kilos. Cada vez que se siente como si hubiera ganado un poco de peso, va a hacer ejercicio. Y en primer lugar que querrá adelgazar es su cara. * Donghae es muy afectuoso con sus métodos de despertar a los otros miembros va y los abraza a su cama mientras duermen * En 7 º grado, Donghae le pidió a su padre si podía adicionar y su padre respondió "sí" mientras que le daba un poco de dinero en su mano. Donghae, afortunadamente pasó, pero se vio obligado a trasladarse a Seúl y dejar atrás a su familia en Mokpo. * En 2001, Donghae ganó el primer lugar junto con Lee Sungmin el Concurso del Mejor Joven. * Donghae debutó el 6 de noviembre de 2005 en SBS Inkigayo Super Junior en la realización de su primer single "Twins'' * Cuando Super Junior ganó el premio al mejor novato por su canción "U" en 2006, el discurso Donghae fue hecho a su padre. Comenzó a llorar mientras decía su agradecimiento a su padre que había fallecido pocos meses antes. * Él cree que él es el más popular de Super Junior. Incluso pone sus fotos por toda la cocina, por lo que Eunhyuk bromea al decir que él no podrá y no le gusta comer en la cocina porque tenía que mirar la cara de Donghae (en la pared). * Donghae tiene 2 mascotas; perros malteses. Él ha declarado en el pasado que sus razas favoritas son el maltés y el Yorkshire terrier. Llamó a sus perros después de que el mar (Bada) y Romeo en Romeo y Julieta (Meo). * Cuando Donghae era más joven se sentaba en el balcón y tiraba monedas a los autos. * En un programa Lee Teuk y Donghae confesaron que les gustaba Sunye. Lee Teuk confesó que le gustaba desde que eran traines. Ella tenía 11 años y le pareció que tenía una hermosa voz y un rostro espectacular. * Una vez dijo en la radio que Eunhyuk tiene los mejores labios cuando despierta. * Una vez, durante la filmación de un comercial con Siwon en Tailandia, Donghae había terminado su parte y estaba esperando en el coche para Siwon. Luego le preguntó si podían darse prisa porque quería volver al hotel a ver las caricaturas. * Donghae y Eunhyuk solía compartir una habitación, vivían al lado de un centro comercial. Donghae se quejó sobre el deseo de ir de compras con Eunhyuk, en secreto escapaba por las noches para ir de compras por sí mismo. Eunhyuk dijo que salir con Donghae atrae demasiado la atención. * Recientemente Donghae participó en una sesión de fotos de retrato, con la revista de moda 'W Corea', revelando su físico saludable y corte. Aquí, esto hizo que el editor líder del rodaje se sorprendiera y pusiese sus ojos en Donghae, comentando; "Donghae se ve mucho más adulto y maduro en comparación con el Donghae fotografiado en Junio de 2010". * En un show en el que participó, hubo un concurso para los participantes escogieran quien es el chico más simpático en SM, y cuando hablaron acerca de la autoevaluación de apariencias de Donghae y Sungmin, les pidieron que ordenaran las apariencias entre los 13 miembros de Super Junior. Sungmin dijo que él puede estar en el top 5 y Donghae dijo que es el más guapo de todos, no sólo en Super Junior sino también en SM, lo cual hizo reír a todos. * Ryeowook dijo que si fuera una niña, a él le gustaría casarse con Donghae. * El primer amor de Donghae fue una Noona que rompió con él porque le parecia gordo, dejándole el corazón roto. * Cuando Donghae estaba en China, él siempre llama a sus fans "bebés queridos (novias)" Aunque él no habla con fluidez en chino, dice que sabe cómo hablar con las niñas en chino. * Ningún miembro de Super Junior deja que Donghae toque sus computadoras ya que dice que las podrá dañar, pero el ama su computador. * El mayor deseo de Donghae es que su papá lo haya visto en un concierto. * Donghae se enoja cada vez que Eunhyuk no habla con él. Una vez que Eunhyuk tenía un pequeño secreto y se negó a decírselo, hasta Donghae le dijo al conductor que detuviera el auto y se bajó. Eunhyuk luego se disculpó y le dijo a Donghae cuál era el secreto. * Kyuhyun dice que ama a Donghae, pero cuando están juntos se siente como Donghae fuera el dongsaeng. * Donghae, pasó un año entero sin ningún tipo de amigos después de haber sido aceptado en SM. Hasta que conoció a Yunho. Los dos son ahora amigos cercanos. * Antes de su debut, Donghae tenía miedo de los aviones por lo que nunca se unió a los tres viajes de estudios a la isla de Jeju en la escuela secundaria. * Le gusta besar la mejilla de Ryeowook porque piensa que Ryeowook es lindo. * Es el segundo miembro de Super Junior (y también ídolo coreano) en sobrepasar el millón de seguidores en Twitter. Siwon ocupa el primer lugar, Lee Teuk el tercero y Heechul el cuarto lugar. * Una vez rompió el portátil de Ryeowook con todas sus composiciones musicales. Ryeowook se enojó mucho y le dijo a Donghae que ya no podía tocar sus cosas. * Le gusta jugar bromas a los demás miembros, especialmente a los más jóvenes. * Donghae es el modelo de Henry Lau, este se quedaba hasta tarde en la noche para imitar el baile de las rutinas de Donghae acaba de realizar. * Yesung lo llama JJOGGOMANI que significa "niño pequeño". * Donghae comúnmente usa el acento estándar de Seúl, pero en realidad su acento original es el 'Jeolla' de que se usa en su ciudad natal, Mokpo. * Entre los miembros de Super Junior es conocido por ser quien llora más, cualquier cosa que le digan, bromas o halagos provocan que él se emocione y llore. También es el miembro más fácil de engañar, ya que es puro e inocente. * Es pésimo para los juegos de coordinación. En un programa donde tenían que hacer figuras con las manos, recibió muchos golpes y el grupo en el que estaba, perdió. * Es amigo cercano de la actriz Koo Hye Sun a la cual conoció en la escuela, ella le decía en todo momento que lo veía que era lindo siempre le acariciaba la cara y de repente le hacía un movimiento de karate el cual se llamaba X-CHAM que se trataba de que con sus manos golpear en medio de su trasero. * A pesar de ser KyuHyun el maknae del grupo, éste asegura que Donghae es más infantil que él. * Según Kyuhyun, Donghae es el más infantil y el más inocente de ellos ya que cae en todas las bromas que le hacen los demás integrantes de Super Junior. * Su personalidad es muy similar a la de Yoon Bora (Sistar). * Cuando le tomaron el examen de la escuela secundaria, Heechul se levantó temprano para cocinarle huevos para el desayuno. * Es muy amable y cercano con todos los padres de los miembros del grupo. * Tiene el hábito de sacar su lengua y morderse los labios. * Compuso la canción Just Like Now para el debut en su primer drama It's Ok, Daddy's Girl, la cual cantó la canción a dúo con Ryeowook. * Es el segundo mejor bailarín y a veces es el encargado de las coreografías junto con Shindong y Eunhyuk. * Durante su participación en el drama It's Ok, Daddy's Girl, entre él y Min Hyuk de CNBlue creció una relación cercana como de hermanos. * Su padre murió el 8 de agosto del 2006 antes de que hiciera un concierto con Super Junior. * Cuando Donghae recibió su primer sueldo, quería dárselo a su padre para que pudiera pagar todo lo que costaba su enfermedad, pero en ese entonces su padre ya había fallecido. * Fue elegido en una encuesta como la celebridad que quiero como novio, ocupando el primer lugar. * Confesó que cada vez que cree que una chica es la indicada para él, dice que la hará su chica cueste lo que cueste. * Cambió el color de su cabello para su papel como Shôtaro Fuwa en Extravagant Challenge. * Luego de la muerte de su padre, Donghae le dedica la canción My Everything durante un concierto para expresar lo mucho que lo admira y ama aunque no se encuentre con él. * Extraña a su padre, quien murió, pero cada año lo visita en su tumba para mostrarles sus logros, premios. Donghae suele recordar cuando su padre jugaba con él, y cada vez que lo recuerda llora. * En el programa Beatles Code, Shindong nuevamente reveló que se siente incómodo cuando está solo con Donghae. Por el contrario, Donghae dijo que él no se sentía incómodo en absoluto. * Durante las grabaciones del Dream Team el 21 de Agosto de 2011, tuvo una lesión en la pierna izquierda, lo que le impidió asistir a la Conferencia de Prensa en Taiwán por las promociones de la película del Super Show III 3D; Tampoco pudo bailar en M!Countdown junto a sus demás compañeros de Super Junior, teniendo que estar sentado, y cantar solamente sus partes durante la presentación. * El 11 de octubre de 2011 junto a Seohyun, fue nombrado embajador de la UNICEF. El nombramiento fue un gran honor, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, reciben la oportunidad de convertirse en representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas las ganancias de su dueto junto a Seohyun, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. * El 16 de Enero de 2012, se lanzó digitalmente la canción 'Only U' del grupo As One, en la cual colaboró componiendo la letra. * Donghae y su hermano, abrieron una pastelería (cafetería) situada en Taiwan, llamada: "The Grand Place". * En Twitter, Donghae ya alcanzó los 3 millones de seguidores. * En el programa de radio de Heechul Young Street, Heechul dijo que llamaría el novio público de Sun Ye y llamo Donghae y comenzaron una conversación con Heechul y Sun Ye. * Donghae no fuma, ni toma alcohol. Sólo le gusta tomar leche y jugo de naranja. * No le gustan las cosas dulces y entre sus alimentos favoritos está un tipo de pollo llamado 'DoRiTang'. * No le gustan las personas que beben alcohol o fuman. * Sus frutas favoritas son las mandarinas, peras, fresas y kiwis. * Uno de sus más preciados amigos es su hermano mayor, Lee Dong Hwa. * Comparte la fecha de cumpleaños con Zelo de B.A.P (15 de Octubre), y ambos vienen de la mismo ciudad (Mokpo). * Participo en Love Star Villaje con Eun Jung, en un programa donde debían escoger a su chica ideal, pero al final ella lo rechazo después que él le regalo Tai wan mei y le recito una linda poesía. * Donghae y Eunhyuk, es la quinta sub-unidad oficial de "Super Junior". El dúo realizó su primera presentación el 16 de Diciembre del 2011 en Music Bank de KBS con su sencillo "Oppa Oppa". * Desde el SUPER SHOW 2, el hace una actuación especial junto a Eunhyuk. * La manera en que Donghae abraza a otras personas no es la misma en que abraza a Eunhyuk. * Donghae abrió una cuenta en cyworld por Eunhyuk y Eunhyuk abrió una cuenta en twitter por Donghae. * EunHae nacieron en el año del Tigre, pero Eunhyuk quiere que Donghae le llame hyung. * Leeteuk llamó a Eunhyuk y Donghae "la pareja EunHae". * Una MC mujer preguntó si podía besar a Donghae, Eunhyuk dijo que no, "los labios de Donghae me pertenecen". * Donghae dice que si tiene algo en mente le preguntará a Eunhyuk qué hacer. * Eunhyuk protege mucho a Donghae. * Una vez, Donghae se fue a China y Eunhyuk lo llamo llorando diciéndole que lo extrañaba mucho. * Donghae sonríe cuando ve banderas de EunHae. Durante el Super Show II en varios espectáculos, Donghae había encontrado pancartas creadas por las fans EunHae diciendo "Kiss Me HyukJae Lee", "I Need You Lee HyukJae" y "Eunhyuk Donghae". Él los agarró y corrió a Eunhyuk y se las mostró muy entusiasmado. * A Donghae y Eunhyuk les gusta abrazarse muy seguido. * A Donghae le gustan las encías de Eunhyuk. * Donghae se molesta cuando Eunhyuk no habla con él. * Se enlistó al Servicio Militar el 15 de Octubre de 2015 (fecha de su cumpleaños) para realizar Servicio Público. Se espera que salga el 14 de Julio de 2017. Dos días después que Eunhyuk también haya cumplido con su Servicio Militar (Activo). Enlaces. *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial Galería. Donghae 01.jpg Donghae 02.jpg Donghae 03.jpg Donghae 04.jpg Donghae 05.jpg Donghae 06.jpg Donghae 07.jpg Donghae 08.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:SJ Label